


Star

by moonyglider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Just angst, M/M, Oneshot, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyglider/pseuds/moonyglider
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou was Akaashi Keiji’s star.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Star

“Keiji”

“Yes, Koutarou?”

“Aren’t the sky lovely tonight?”

“It.. indeed is.”

A soft smile sprawled across the ace’s face. 

“They’re not as lovely as you though.”

Akaashi smiled at the cliché pick up line, reminding him of when they first went out on a date in their highschool days. 

“Why did i not expect that.” 

Bokuto chuckled. 

“Was that sarcasm?”

Akaashi just smiled at that. “Yes, yes it was Koutarou.”

And then, silence. It wasn’t anywhere near awkward though. It was just a peaceful silence. Just the two of them, staring at the starry night, Bokuto’s head on top of Akaashi’s thighs. 

“Keiji.”

“Yes, Koutarou?”

“Are you gonna miss me?”

Silence. 

“...of course.”

If you listen closely enough you can hear a small crack in his voice. 

Bokuto smiled, it was different than his usual smiles though. It was soft and it wasn’t as bright. And for that reason Akaashi’s heart felt like breaking into pieces. 

Maybe it already is broken. 

But Akaashi knew he mustn’t. Not right now. Not in front of Bokuto. Not in front of his star.

His fading star.

Akaashi was trying his best. 

He was trying his best to hold himself together. For Bokuto. He didn’t want Bokuto’s last day to be just him crying and falling apart. He wanted Bokuto to have a peaceful last night. 

“Keiji.”

“Yes?”

Bokuto’s eyes stared into Akaashi’s glassy ones. Despite dying, Bokuto’s eyes were still shining. They were still as bright as the day Akaashi first saw him. 

That jump, that passion, that powerful spike. 

The day Akaashi saw his star. 

“I love you.”

That was it. Akaashi was trying his best. But mayhaps it wasn’t working out too well. 

His tears were threatening to pour down. He was holding himself from breaking out into tears.

“I-i love you too.. Koutarou.”

It was fading.

His star was fading. 

Bokuto’s eyes were slowly losing its brightness.

And Akaashi was still holding his tears. Biting his lips hard. 

“Keiji.”

“Y-yes?”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi for a while. It was quiet. It was peaceful.

His hand were lifted, softly caressing his favorite setter’s cheek.

Akaashi softly hold onto that hand that was caressing his cheek. His hold was soft, but it was desperate. 

“Don’t cry.”

“..y-yes.”

A smile. Still there. But they’re slowly fading. 

Everything’s fading. 

His star is fading.

“..Keiji.”

Silence.

“..yes.”

“We’ll always be.. the protagonists of the world.”

Tears.

They were streaming down the setter’s pretty face.

“O-of course. W-we always will be. The two of us.” 

And one last smile.

Fading.

Fading.

“I love you Keiji.”

“I-i love you too..”

Gone.

His star was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this. Literally i don’t even know why i wrote this :,)  
> But i guess hope you enjoy? Haha


End file.
